A number of tools have been developed for removing weeds from gardens and lawns in place of using efficient, but potentially toxic chemicals. Such tools include weeding tools, weed pullers, weed poppers, weed twisters, and weed hoes. Each tool has different advantages and usually focuses on different plant removal situations, depending on the plant types and of the nature, for example the hardness or compaction, of the terrain.
Weed pullers and weed poppers are weed removal tools that remove plants by their roots. They typically comprise a means to penetrate the soil and grab or remove the root.
Some tools comprise a part for digging down the soil close to the weed on one side thereof, and a blade that goes down into the soil, on the opposite side of the weed, thereby grabbing off the roots of the weed, which can then be pulled out from the soil by lifting on the tool, the weed being gripped between the part for digging and the blade, as in a claw.
Other tools are of the screw-pull type, wherein the part for digging down the soil grips the weed underground and the weed is removed by pulling on the tool.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.